I Stole Your Truck
by ocfan
Summary: Inspired by the song "I Drive Your Truck" By Lee Brice ... Jacob remembers Paul as he attempts to come to grips with his death. AU Chapter 2 Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize….just a fan of the show and the song….**

**Author Note: I was devastated that Paul had to die…I loved him and Jacob together and I heard this song when I was cleaning and the idea came to me. Hope you enjoy! **

"I love you…" the words echoed through his mind…again and again…and again after that. He was gone there was nothing else to say about it.

_Jacob tossed and turned in his bed…he hated this bed it was uncomfortable like someone put stones in the mattress. If given the choice between the choice between this one and the one he used to share with Paul…he'd pick Paul any day…Paul._

"Damn it…" Jacob said sitting up in bed his back in pain as usual.

_He was thinking about him again…he didn't want to…but he had to. He rubbed his eyes and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He didn't want to make too much noise; he knew that she would be up. Emma….Denise whoever she was or wasn't…he didn't care anymore. _

"What Emma…" Jacob said after seeing that the door was opening.

"I was just seeing if you were up," she said with that tone of anger in her voice.

"I'm up…now go," he said as she closed the door.

"Wow…someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," a voice said.

_Jacob looked behind him…there he was...standing there…looking pretty hot for a ghost. He saw him a lot…sometimes he'd want him to be there but he wasn't. _

"Morning Paul," Jacob said getting off the bed and walking into the bathroom.

_Ghost Paul was leaning on the door frame as Jacob got undressed and got into the shower._

"I love this," Paul said. "The other day I moved all Emma's stuff around…it was great."

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself," Jacob said from inside the shower.

_Paul was gone again….he couldn't stay for very long…Jacob knew that of course. He just wanted to remember the good times he had with Paul…they were getting harder to remember as the days went by. Jacob finished showering; he got dressed and made his bed. He made his way to the kitchen, hoping no one was there. _

"Jacob!" Joey said from his seat.

"Morning Joey!" Jacob said forcing a smile, he cared about that little boy…he really did.

_Jacob found himself something to eat and sat down next to Joey…._

"Joey, are you all finished eating?" Emma asked him as she came in the room.

_The little boy nodded and the two quickly walked out of the room…Jacob wanted nothing more than to kill her. He knew that he had to bide his time and wait it out….he finished his breakfast and noticed keys on the counter. Looking at them he knew they were to one of the few vehicles that they had at the house. _

"Idiots" Jacob said taking the keys.

_Leaving his dishes in the sink, Jacob walked back to his room grabbed his jacket and wallet. He quickly made his way to the front door…and he made it outside. Joe Carroll was smart man he thought to himself…but maybe Ryan Hardy was smarter than all of them…he didn't know for sure. _

"Come on…" Jacob said trying the keys in the cars.

_The key fit into the lock of a truck, Jacob got in the truck and started it up…rolling down the windows he sighed. He would take the back roads, in case the police came looking for him…but if they did…he didn't care. Backing the truck up he pulled out of the driveway, as he continued on his journey he remembered._

"Damn you Ryan Hardy…" he said to himself has he pulled on to an empty back road.

"Where are we going?" Paul asked him…now appearing in the passenger seat.

_For a second Jacob glanced at the seat…there he was...his Paul. Wearing jeans and a plaid shirt…he smiled at Jacob._

"For a ride…." he said smiling.

"Sounds good to me," Paul said back.

_Jacob smiled…Paul always made him smile…always. He remembered when they first met and they had to pretend to be a couple. _

"Pretend" Jacob said out loud. "We weren't pretending….were we?"

"No…well I wasn't" Paul said knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Do you think she knew?" Jacob asked out loud changing the song on the radio.

"Who? Sarah?" asked Paul.

_Jacob answered him quickly, they sat in the truck silently for a few moments remembering their neighbor._

"Sarah…we led her to her death," Jacob said.

"We had to…." Paul said.

_Jacob thought back…trying to push Sarah out of his mind. He continued down the road thinking and remembering. He remembered the first time they kissed…he was nervous but Paul wasn't…he remembered that. _

"When did you know?" he asked Paul hoping he was still there.

"The first day I met you," Paul said. "I knew that I never wanted to be apart from you."

_Jacob's eyes started to water…and he barely noticed a tear falling down his face. He knew that Paul loved him…with all of his heart and soul. It was obvious…his feelings never changed. Jacob pulled over and cried…wanting nothing more than to be comforted by the real, flesh and blood Paul. _

"Funny….I felt the same way about you," said Jacob starting up the truck again and continuing on the road.

"You never told me!" Paul said.

_Jacob shook his head, he wanted to say it so many times because he felt it…but he couldn't and he hated himself for it. Suddenly the worst memory of his life popped into his head…_

"How did it feel?" Jacob asked.

"You mean when Ryan Hardy stabbed me?" Paul said. "Like I knew my life was over…like I knew that I wouldn't have much time.

"I tried to save you…I really did," Jacob said with eyes welling up.

"I know…I know," Paul said. "But if anyone had to kill me…I'm glad it was you."

_Another tear fell down Jacob's face as he headed back to the house. Returning to the driveway, Jacob got out of the truck, rolled up the windows and made his way to the front door. He opened it and walked inside; he noticed Emma was walking by the door._

"Hi Jacob, where were you?" she asked him.

"Out" he answered.

"Jacob…come on…you can't just go out when the FBI could possibly be around, you know what Joe said," she said to him.

"Come here," he said putting his arms out.

_She walked over to him and he put his hands around her neck…and snapped it. Emma fell to the floor in a pool of blood. _

"I love you, Paul" he said walking over her dead body.

**Thanks for reading! Continuation? Maybe? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize….just a super obsessed **_**The Following **_**fan**

**Authors Note: Yeah so….the story is AU….b/c **_**The Following **_**sucks…out loud. **

**Flashback**

_It was a month…or maybe two….he didn't know…maybe it was a week…he still didn't know. Emma's body lay in the front hallway for about five minutes until Sheriff Nelson came along. Roderick of course was quick to accuse him…._

"Come in," Jacob said after hearing the knock on the door.

_Roderick entered the room, Jacob didn't look at him…he continued to look at the ceiling._

"Joe wants to speak with you," Roderick said to him.

_Roderick left the room and Jacob got up to go speak with Joe…._

"Come in…" Joe said after hearing the knock on the door.

_Joe was typing away on his computer and barely looked at Jacob. He was actually relieved for once…_

"I know what you did," Joe said. "She kidnapped my son…I would have done it myself."

_Jacob actually looked surprised that Joe would say such a thing about Emma considering their relationship. Joe's priorities were all over the place…he already had Claire and Joey…but there was always something missing. _

"You may go now Jacob…" Joe said continuing his typing.

_Jacob was relieved and quickly left the room without a second thought. Lost in his own world he almost ran into Roderick who was walking down the hall._

"I could take you in right now…but I won't" Roderick said.

"Of course you won't…Tim…that would blow our whole cover." Jacob said without skipping a beat.

_Roderick walked away…."If I needed to kill someone else…he would be the one." Jacob thought to himself as he walked to his bedroom._

**Present Time-A month after Emma's death**

_The house was steady since he had murdered Emma; Claire seemed actually at ease for the first time in a long time…she even let Joey hang out with him sometimes. Jacob was thrilled…but for some reason he wasn't seeing Paul. _

"Please…Paul…I'm begging you…I need to see you," Jacob said looking up.

_He looked around the room…he didn't appear. Jacob tried everything he could to get Paul to appear, he would take whatever truck he could find…and he drove and drove…but nothing worked. He had to get out of his room…._

"It's all part of our story…Ryan…" Jacob could over hear Joe saying as he walked by his office.

"Jacob!" Joey said as Jacob walked into one of the rooms that he was in playing a game with his mother.

"Hi Joey! Claire…" Jacob said smiling at the little boy.

"Jacob…" the women said. "Sweetie why don't you tell Jacob want you wanted to tell him."

_Jacob sat down next to the little boy…Claire visibly tensed up for the first time in a long time. _

"I had a dream about Paul…" Joey said. "He wanted me to tell you "Hi"

_Jacob smiled at the little boy…he remembered when he told him that Paul had died. Joey was sad but relieved probably at the same time…Jacob remembered that Joey didn't like Paul all that much._

"Did he?" Jacob said.

"Yeah…he was happy," Joey said.

_Claire smiled at her son while at the same time studying Jacob's expressions. _

"I'm glad, I'll see you later buddy," Jacob said getting up off the couch.

_Joey nodded and went back to playing the game with his mother as Jacob walked out of the room. He walked down the hallway on the way to his room, halfway there he leaned against the wall, sighed and closed his eyes._

"That was a deep sigh…" Paul said.

_Jacob opened his eyes, he looked over and there he was. Jacob wanted nothing more than to give him a hug or a kiss…but he restrained himself._

"There you are," Jacob said.

"Yes…it's me…your guardian angel," Paul said.

_Jacob laughed…he hadn't in a long time and it felt really good…_

"I missed you…." Jacob said as he walked to his room with Paul right beside him.

"I was here the whole time…you just couldn't see me," said Paul. "I love you, Jacob."

"I love you…so much," Jacob said opening his door and walking inside.

_Paul smiled widely…he tried to hide it but Jacob saw. Jacob lay on his bed and Paul sat down right beside him. _

"I'm sorry Paul," Jacob said. "I'm sorry that I trusted her…I'm sorry that you had to die."

"I know…" Paul said. "But she got what was coming to her…that neck snap? Man…that was great."

"Well…I'm glad you approve," Jacob said laughing.

**A Week Later:**

_The FBI was closing in on them, they were trying to get cult members to betray Joe and give them information. Joe was not amused…_

"Don't give in to Ryan Hardy," he said. "Ryan Hardy's story is almost over and ours is going to continue.

_The other followers nodded their heads in agreement…Jacob on the other hand was conflicted. Paul stood beside him at the meeting…but only he could see him of course. _

"We have to all watch our backs….trust no one outside this house…." Joe reiterated to the followers.

_Joe ended the meeting and they all went their separate ways. Paul followed Jacob from the meeting into one of the offices on the top level of the house. Jacob closed the door quietly and looked at Paul._

"I don't want to do this anymore," Jacob said. "I want to be free from here…I could tell the FBI want they want to hear."

"Joe will kill you…he won't hesitate if he finds out what you did." Paul said.

_Jacob knew he was right…but he didn't have a choice._

"Ryan Hardy…" Ryan answered the phone in the FBI headquarters.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it took forever for the update…**


End file.
